marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: Ragnarok
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Villains: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * ** Unnamed members Races and Species: * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species Locations: * ** Nine Worlds *** *** **** ***** ***** *** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** **** **** ** Items: * ** * * Surtur's crown * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Sakaaran armed light transport ships ** Valkyrie's ship ** Topaz's ship * * The Grandmaster's pleasure craft * Sakaaran heavy transport ship | Plot = Thor, imprisoned on the other side of the universe without Mjolnir, finds himself in a race against time to stop Rangarok - the destruction of Asgardian civilization at the hands of the ruthless Hela. First, Thor must survive a deadly gladiatorial contest that pits him against his former ally and fellow Avenger - the Hulk! | Cast = * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Cate Blanchett as Hela * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Karl Urban as Skurge * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange * Taika Waititi, the film's director, as Korg * Rachel House as Topaz * Clancy Brown as Surtur ** Director Taika Waititi provides the motion-capture for this character. * Tadanobu Asano as Hogun * Ray Stevenson as Volstagg * Zachary Levi as Fandral * Sam Neill as Actor Odin * Miek will appear as an entirely CGI character not portrayed by an actor. | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * The original release date for Thor: Ragnarok was July 28, 2017, but was pushed back and Spider-Man: Homecoming took its slot. * Natalie Portman and Jaimie Alexander will not be reprising their roles as Jane Foster and Lady Sif, respectively, from the previous two Thor films. * According to herself, writer Stephany Folsom, who had joined the movie in pre-production to polish the script, was denied a "Story by" credit by the Writers Guild of America due to their regulations, despite Marvel Studios' intention to give her credit. * A scene from Thor: Ragnarok depicting Thor meeting Doctor Strange was included as a mid-credits scene in the film Doctor Strange. * Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster made a cameo appearance during the end credits of the film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. | Trivia = * The scene of Mjolnir's destruction at the hands of Hela originally took place in an alleyway in Manhattan, as evidenced by the film's first trailer. For the final cut of the movie, it was changed to an open field in Norway. Director Taika Waititi explained the setting was changed because he felt the city was a terrible environment for such emotional scene, and additionally to help the pacing of the movie. Videos Trailers File:Thor Ragnarok Teaser Trailer HD File:"Thor Ragnarok" Official Trailer File:THOR RAGNAROK Trailer 3 NEW Doctor Strange (2017) Superhero Movie HD Teasers File:Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok Contender Spot File:Marvel Studio's Thor Ragnarok - Strongest Avenger? TV Clip File:Thor Ragnarok - Destiny Spot File:Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - It's GO Time! File:Thor Ragnarok - Epic TV Spot File:Thor Ragnarok - It's a New Age Promo File:A Motivational Message from Thor Ragnarok's Cate Blanchett Featurettes File:What Thor Was Doing During Captain America Civil War (Comic-Con 2016) Thor Ragnarok HD File:Team Thor Pt. 2, Where Are They Now? File:Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Behind the Scenes File:Marvel Studios' Thor Ragnarok - Hela Good File:Thor Ragnarok LA Red Carpet Premiere | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios